<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want A Word With You! by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816401">I Want A Word With You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [152]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crowley!"<br/>Crowley drew a long breath, turned to face Beelzebub, and folded his arms. "Professor."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [152]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want A Word With You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">"Crowley!"</p><p class="western">Crowley drew a long breath, turned to face Beelzebub, and folded his arms. "Professor." He leaned his shoulder against the wall and hoped that the lift would come soon.</p><p class="western">Beelzebub stalked towards him, face set hard enough to scatter the students out of zir way, and stopped just under an arm length away. "I want a word with you."</p><p class="western">Crowley scowled. "Go on then. Not stopping you."</p><p class="western">Ze took another step closer, and zir force of personality made zir seem to loom despite having to tip zir head back to meet Crowley's gaze. Ze said, zir voice a low, discreet hum between them, "There'z a student in my class who won't stop talking about you. And <em>not</em> in the usual way."</p><p class="western">Crowley's mouth hardened and he did his best to loom back at zir. "And?"</p><p class="western">"What doez she know?" Beelzebub snapped. "What have you told her?"</p><p class="western">"Nothing about you, if that's what's bothering you," Crowley retorted tartly.</p><p class="western">The lift chose that moment to arrive. Crowley peeled himself off the wall and ducked into it. Behind him, Beelzebub hesitated for a breath, caught off guard by the move, then lifted zir head and followed him in.</p><p class="western">The doors closed behind them on a rising hum of interest and curiosity from the students.</p><p class="western">Crowley gritted his teeth and wrapped long fingers around the bar for support. "She has questions. I answer them. Sometimes."</p><p class="western">Beelzubub folded zir arms, standing squarely in the centre of the lift as it dropped. "That doesn't explain why your name is alwayz on her tongue. I want answerz, Crowley, not evasionz."</p><p class="western">He sighed, a sound as much hiss as anything else. "One of her mothers is abusive, ok? First time I met the kid, it was because she chose my greenhouse to hide in rather than be - forced to be something she wasn't."</p><p class="western">"Oh." Something complex rippled across the smaller professor's face, softening the pale blue eyes, and bringing a weary grimness to the mouth. "I zzzee. You did something about it, of course?"</p><p class="western">"Of course." Crowley echoed. For a moment, the weary grimness caught his mouth too. Both of them knew what it was like to have the one who brought you forth turn on you and force a choice between being something you weren't, anymore, or being thrown out. They'd both left, one way or the other. "Nothing more than that, on my end. Can't speak for her."</p><p class="western">Beelzebub grimaced, and the softness vanished behind steel shutters again. "I zzee. Your response izz noted, Crowley. Don't think I'll forget it."</p><p class="western">"Wouldn't dream of it." The lift reached his floor, and he lifted a hand to wave Beelzebub out ahead of him with sarcastic, over-the-top, courtesy.</p><p class="western">Ze gave him a long look that said ze was entirely unimpressed by his efforts, then stalked out. Crowley followed moments later, at a careful saunter.</p><p class="western">The students gaped at them, and both professors turned almost simultaneously, glared, and demanded, "What?"</p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">New rumours rocketed around the first-year students, ricocheted off the walls of the rumour-mill and came back twice as fast and thrice as lurid. Dr Crowley was seeing someone. They all knew it. They'd all heard about the laughter in the greenhouse. Now there was this incredible level of courtesy from the notoriously grouchy professor of Botany towards the almost as snarly professor of Politics. Why, the two even dressed alike in black and red! And matched each other, loom for loom and stalk for stalk. And not only that, but Professor Fly knew Dr Crowley well enough to address him in an informal manner! And judging by his reaction, not for the first time! What other reason could there possibly be for such behaviour between two who clearly knew each other well and - shock! horror! - shared confined spaces alone together, like the lift. They even moved as one and responded in unison.</p><p class="western">No, the students were sure of it. Dr Crowley was seeing Professor Fly. They just hadn't caught the pair at it. Yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>